


Misery Acquaints Strange Bedfellows

by Amoe_Raven



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoe_Raven/pseuds/Amoe_Raven
Summary: If you spot any errors, post about it in a comment. If you don't see any errors, comment anyway!





	Misery Acquaints Strange Bedfellows

Naruto walks through the forest, kicking a rock he'd found a little ways back. _'Stupid shopkeeper.'_ He thinks to himself. Despite what many would think, he isn't dumb. He can tell when somebody is gouging the prices, especially when he hears somebody buying the same things for much less a few minutes before. He'd ended up throwing the clothes he was trying to buy into the shopkeeps face and running out.

_'Why does everyone have to be so stupid!?'_ He doesn't know why everyone in the village seems to hate him. They'd had for as long as he could remember. It wasn't like they ever did anything to him. Just stare with that cold look in their eyes and mess with him as best as they could. For example, price gouging.

There'd been one time, a year or two ago, when some drunk jackass had attempted to smack him, but one of those shinobi in the masks who think they're sneakier then him (Not for the last time, he wishes it had been dog-mask guy. He's always sorta nice, if weird.) had grabbed his wrist and escorted him away, with a quick hello and goodbye to Naruto. The next time he'd seen the guy, he'd grabbed his wrist and looked like he was afraid of him.

That had ruined the rest of that day. He didn't want anyone to be afraid of him, even if they were being jerks. ...He'll just have to do something nice for that shopkeeper later. You can't be mean to somebody if they do something nice for you, right (He knows, from experience, that this is all too often the case.)? _'What to do though?'_

He thinks about what to do while he wanders through the forest. This wasn't the small forest he sometimes saw shinobi go into for training and come back out injured. It was one of the larger, though somehow safer, ones that occupied the eastern side of the village. The east side of the village was a lot less urbanized then the rest of the village, and consisted mostly of tons of farms or parks and forests.

He liked to hang around here because it made spotting angry ninja looking for retribution for some prank easier to spot, and he knew the forests better then anyone else. He pauses, and looks around. He doesn't recognize this bit of forest. Come to think of it, he doesn't recognize a lot about this forest. ...Now that he thinks about it, he might have ran west instead of east after leaving the shop.

He didn't like to stay hang around the west side of the village, because it was a lot more urban then the rest of the village. As such, he'd rarely ever ventured into the sole forest on the western side of town. _'Oh man. It's going to take all day to get back home!'_ He thinks to himself. His apartment lies in a building in the east of the village, but not far away from the Academy.

After a moment, he picks a random direction, and begins walking. He's not afraid of getting lost. A nice thing about living in a walled city like Konoha is that you can basically pick a direction and you'll eventually find a way to civilization. He stops walking when he hears a strange cracking noise that's simultaneously louder and quieter than anything he's ever heard. A jolting sensation like an electric shock runs across his skin.

Suddenly, the cracking noise stops. The electric sensation that had been flickering across his skin vanishes as suddenly as it had appeared. The forest becomes silent again, but for a gust of wind passing through the trees. Off to Naruto's left, a bunch of bushes begin rustling.  "Hello? Who's there?" He calls, heart pumping at a pretty amazing pace.

That weird noise could be the result of some weird jutsu some shinobi's using to sneak past the village walls! If he beat them and brought them to Jiji, then he might be allowed to become a shinobi without ever going to the Academy! This idea is dispelled when, instead of the scarred old ninja he had been imagining, a girl no older than he could be _floated_ through the bushes. She looked like a noblewoman from a book he had read once. 

She wore a kimono that had a blue collar adorned with yellow stripes, and had tomoe running down the center. She had pale white eyes that reminded him of that pretty girl he'd helped by totally kicking some bully ass. Something was off about the girl's forehead, like a wrinkle or fold right in the middle. White hair flows in a veritable river from her head and down her back, stopping only a foot or so from touching the ground.

She gave him a piercing look like she was seeing into his soul. People had given him worse looks before, however, so he didn't care (much).  "Hey! Did you hear that weird noise?" He asked, deciding there was no way a girl this young was a shinobi yet, especially not one powerful enough to cause...whatever that sound was.  "Yes." She replied matter-of-factly, an airy tone to her voice.

Naruto waited a couple minutes for her to continue before he realized she wouldn't.  "Did you see what caused it?" He asked. She hovered in the air, giving no sign she'd heard him and staring at him with the same look. He was about to ask again when she finally responded.  "No." Naruto gave a disappointed sigh. _'There goes my chances of becoming a shinobi early.'_ He thinks.

_'Wait, aren't I supposed to do something when I meet new people for the first time?'_ He wonders, trying to remember something the Hokage had told him long ago.  "What's your name?" He asked. It took a moment for her to respond, and her eyes _finally_ moved, looking up in thought.  "Kaguya."  She finally replied.

Naruto was a little concerned. It had taken her, like, forever, just to remember one name.  "Are you alright?" He asked. She frowned, looking like she was still trying to think of something.  "I...can't remember anything else." She said.  "You mean, you lost your memories?" He asked, shocked.  "Yes." She said, eyes returning to their former position so that it appeared as if she was glaring at him.

He was beginning to wonder if this was just how she normally looked. He looked up to see the darkening sky. It was almost night, and here was a girl without any memories, alone in the forest. He came to a decision.  "Alright! I'm going to help you get your memories back! But first, we should probably go back to my apartment. It's getting pretty late and all, so we'll start tomorrow." He said. He grabbed one of her hands and began walking off, dragging her floating figure along. Her eyes shot down to their clasped hands.

A thought seemed to occur to the boy, and he gave her a concerned look.  "Have you had anything to eat today?" He asked. "No." She said after a moment of consideration, eyes still looking down at their hands like she'd never encountered such an thing before.  "Alright, I'll make something when we get there. Have you ever had ramen?" He asked.  "Ramen?" She asked back. Naruto looked at her like she'd just told him that Sakura hated him with a fiery passion.  "Oh man! Have I got a lot to tell you! Ramen is this amazing food that comes in so many tastes and flavors and..."

**Author's Note:**

> If you spot any errors, post about it in a comment. If you don't see any errors, comment anyway!


End file.
